


Feelings

by literally_no_idea



Series: Iron Husbands + OTP Fluff Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iron Husbands, Ironhusbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: For the prompt: “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”title from the Hayley Kiyoko song of the same name





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this series, or if this is your first time, welcome!
> 
> I wasn't sure exactly what tag to use, but Tony's parents funeral is mentioned, as well as Jarvis'. It's not very detailed, but it's there.
> 
> This is also your daily reminder that I probably will never be able to mention Howard in a story without mentioning how much he sucks. I don't know, it's just fate.

Going to his parents’ funeral is terrible. There’s too many looks of pity thrown his way, too many cameras and reporters, too many words he has to say, too many people to talk to. Tony hears the same few phrases on repeat: “I’m so sorry, Tony,” “Your father was a good man,” “They’ll be missed,” “I never got to know your mother, but with a father like Howard, I’m sure she was fantastic.”

 

Tony gives the same mechanical answers, and if anyone notices how emotionless he sounds, they chalk it up to shock. In all honesty, Tony’s glad his father is dead, and he loved his mother, but he really didn’t see her often, didn’t have quite the personal bond he wishes he’d had. He’d always been working on something, his mother was constantly doing work behind the scenes for Stark Industries, he went off to MIT, and he just never really spent time with her.

 

The person he misses most is Jarvis, but his funeral isn’t until next week; it’s going to be a small funeral, none of the publicity, and Jarvis’ family can’t afford anything fancy, either. Tony wants so desperately to help them pay for the funeral, give Jarvis the best possible funeral, but he’s not old enough to inherit his parents’ fortune yet, and Obie would definitely laugh at him if he asked about it.

 

So Tony deals with the funeral, puts on a face for the cameras, and watches as they lower the beautiful, ornate caskets for his parents into the graves. He doesn’t own the mansion yet, but it’ll be kept in good condition until he’s of age, or at least that’s what Obie tells him. Tony just goes back to his MIT dorm, where Rhodey is on the couch, seemingly waiting for him.

 

“How are you feeling, Tony?” Rhodey asks, and Tony thinks about the question, but he can’t really figure out what he’s feeling. Sad for Jarvis, maybe? Guilty, for not feeling more? Tired? Scared? He isn’t sure, and Rhodey’s waiting for an answer, but he doesn’t have one, and it’s just the last straw for him.

 

Tony starts to sob, arms wrapped around himself and shoulders hunched, trying to tuck his head down so he doesn’t have to see the look of disgust on Rhodey’s face at seeing Tony cry like this. Instead, there’s arms wrapped around him, and he’s being pulled into Rhodey’s chest, one of the biggest hugs Tony’s ever gotten in his life.

 

“It’s okay, Tones, it’s okay. You can cry. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re here. It’s a lot, I know. I’m here.” They stand there in the living room for a few minutes, and then Rhodey’s slowly shuffling them over to the couch, sitting them down. “What can I get for you? Do you need some of Mama Rhodes’s famous banana bread? A pizza with -- dare I say it -- pineapple on it? What do you need?”

 

“A drink,” Tony says shakily. Rhodey frowns, and Tony laughs a little. “I know, I know you’re not going to, that’s fine, it was just a joke, I promise not to underage drink. I’ll take the pizza, though. And cookies? Can you make chocolate chip?”

 

Rhodey nods. “Both of those are things I can do. While I call in the pizza, get a playlist set up. I’m going to need some good music to bake to.” Tony grabs his laptop and gets to work, and when Rhodey hangs up, Tony starts the music, blasting AC/DC’s “Hells Bells” at full volume. He’d thought about choosing something more mellow, but he’s always been weirdly comforted by rock music, so he lets it play, watches from the couch as Rhodey gets the ingredients out for the cookies.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Tony, wake up.” It’s Rhodey’s voice, so Tony groans, but opens his eyes.

 

“I don’t wanna go to class,” he mumbles around his pillow.

 

Rhodey shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “You don’t have to. I called your professors for you. The funeral was on national TV yesterday. They understood. One of them even said he was glad you weren’t coming, because according to him, and I quote, ‘he always makes me feel like I wasted my money getting this degree.’”

 

Tony sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah, well, I agree, Evans should have studied something else, or just not gone to college. Would have saved him time, money, and effort.”

 

“How did you know it was Evans?” Rhodey leads Tony towards the kitchen, where he already has coffee and leftover cookies on the table (bless his fucking soul).

 

Tony sits down, chugging half the cup of coffee and taking the cold slice of pizza Rhodey hands him. “Because McClintock and Holbeck are women, and I at least respect Hatfield and Ugalde, even if they’re both wrong most of the time too.”

 

Rhodey refills Tony’s mug and sits down across from him with his own cup of coffee. “Fair enough. How are you feeling?”

 

Tony thinks about it. “Better. Your cookies helped a lot. And it was also nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today, so there’s that.”

 

Rhodey smiles. “Hey, that’s what friends are for, right?”

 

“Right. And cookies. They’re for cookies, too.”

 

“Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
